Friend or Foe That is the Question
by Satoshi-Diasuke-fan
Summary: AU(alternate universe) Inuyasha and Kagome where childhood enimies what will happen when they meet up agian in high school? ( I know the name is cheezy but its the only thing i could think of)


This is my first fan fiction in like 2 years! So forgive me if it is bad. Well anyway I hope that you become fond of this fan fiction I thought of it while I was taking a bath the other day. I know the title doesn't have a good name but oh wellWell anyway here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in which Microsoft works underlines there names. MICROSOFT WORKS THE WORD INUYASHA IS NOT MISPELLED YOU HERE ME?!?!?!?!?!

Friend or Foe-That is the Question

Chapter 1:  
School Greetings

"Time for school already?" I said my eyes slowly fluttering open, upon doing so I soon came to see that my brother Souta was staring at me straight in the eyes. "EEK!" I screeched and tumbled right of off my bed.

"That was so funny!" Souta said in between giggles.

"Get out of my room now! Or DIE!" I said getting extremely angry. With that he sped out of the room. I looked at my clock it said 4:54 A.M. 'Well at least the little runt woke me up early enough to take I shower.' I thought as I walked toward the bathroom. "Wait." I said remembering I need to get a myself a pair of clothes. I scurried over to my bed picked out a shirt that was black and read in white lettering "Oh, look, just 3672,431 more days until I start caring what you think" and a pair of blue jeans. With that I hopped into the shower.

"Ahhh! What a good bath." I said glancing at the clock the clock now read 6:00 A.M. "I have plenty of time I think I'll throw darts at the one person I hated when I was 5." I said picking up the darts. I was ready to throw a dart that was aimed right at the silver haired boy's face I pulled back my arm was about to let go when.

"KAGOME, HUNNY BREAKFAST IS READY!" My mother shouted from the kitchen. The dart I just threw hit the dresser right besides me.

"OKAY MOM IM COMING!" I shouted in response and opening the door. 'Man, I hope **HE** isn't going to this school. The man who I hated because of what he did.'

Once I reached the table there was two pancakes with strawberries on a plate mine being the only one left because Souta and Grandpa always eat four minutes before me and them having an eating contest with watchtower. I ate my food and sat there waiting for my mother to tell me the bus has --

"Hunny, the bus has arrived." My mother shouted to me. I got up out of my chair walked over to the door grabbed my jacket of off the coat hanger opened the door and hopped on the bus. I started walking down the aisle looking for a place to sit when I found one. Next to the silver haired boy I met when I was five years old.'I hope he doesn't remember me.' was the last thought I thought before he said something. Although I couldn't understand what he said I decided to just ignore it. He then sat up and looked at me.

"Hey, didn't you hear what I said?" The Silver Haired man said with no emotion.

"No, what did you say? Or was it a comment about what happened when we both were five?" I said aggressively.

"I don't remember ever meeting you are any one with black hair." He said as I realized he had more yellowish eyes from when he was five. 'Wait. Maybe this isn't him.'

"Aren't you Inuyasha ?" I asked curious to how he would answer.

"Oh, you were one of my brothers friends." He said yet again with no emotion.

"I'm sorry my fault! The only reason is because you both have silver hair. I'm sorry I will try not to make the same mistake again!" I said. Just then the bus pulled to a stop to what is now my new school.

"Every one on the bus can get off now." The bus driver said and right then every one started plowing of off the bus. I was one of the first out the only reason for that is because I fell flat on my face out of the bus.

"Hey, Higurashi you still falling for me?" A voice behind me who was stepping on my back said. I was able to get out from under him got up and totally ignored him.

"I don't need to talk to imbeciles like you." I said realizing who it could have been because only one person could know my name that would be Inuyasha. Then I sped off to find my locker.

Once I got to the building I pulled out a piece of paper that told me my locker number. "275" I said silently to myself so I could remember. I started wandering through the halls glancing at the numbers. "106.......132........154." I said passing by each number. I turned down a hallway glanced at the first number. "275!" I said finding my locker. There were two girls gathering stuff out of there lockers themselves.

"Hi, My name is Sango." The girl to the left of me said who had Brown hair a red shirt and blue jeans. "You're the new girl , Kagome Higurashi right?" Sango said.

"I'm Rin" the girl to my right said. "I hope you have a good year here at Nekko High." Rin said cheerfully

"Okay." I said. "Nice to meet the both of you. Is it possible for you to show me around the school?"

"Sure." They both answered at the same time.

Friend or Foe-That is the Question

Chapter 1:  
School Greetings

End!

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I worked hard to accomplish all of that. I am sorry if the characters are kinda out of character. I don't do that intentionally! Well I will try to post the 2nd chapter tomarrow it will hopefully be longer. But after I post the 2nd chapter you have to post reviews or I wont post the third.


End file.
